Unlucky, Or Lucky
by JustBeMe13
Summary: Au of One Piece. The Straw Hat crew are in America and they are living the normal life. Them and their dogs of course. But what happens when their friend Law, the surgeon and famous doctor, is abducted and held for ransom. Will they save him, or collect the money needed to get him back.
1. First

**Hi everyone! This is one of my One Piece fanfictions. I have a lot more and one on my Wattpad account. If you like it go check out the other one. For now I hope you enjoy this chapter. Bye!**

* * *

The two Huskies began barking as they smelled the scent of a familiar dog. They rushed to the front door, storming through the living room where a certain green haired man was training. The man cursed and put down his weights.

"Kuina, Koushirou, stuff it!" he yelled.

He followed the dogs to the door and pushed them aside to open the door. The two dogs scrambled back and sat against the wall, knowing their owner was irritated. The man opened the door and was bombarded with another dog licking his face. He fell backwards and cursed. The two Huskies began to jump at the other dog, trying to play with her. The green haired man pushed the Dalmatian off of him and glared at the blond man in the door opening.

"Glares don't work on me, moss head," the blond said with a grin.

"I hate you," he replied.

The blond laughed, "Sure you do, Zoro. But right now is not the time." The taller man stepped inside and closed the door.

Zoro stood up of the ground and turned, walking back into the living room. The blond followed him and almost got run over by the three dogs rushing through the room.

"Sora, don't destroy anything," he called. He got a bark as an answer.

Zoro shook his head and pushed his weights out of the way. He showed the other man the couch and walked to the kitchen.

"You want to drink something, Sanji?" he asked.

The blond sat down on the couch and watched the dogs storm through the room towards the bedroom of the tiny apartment. He smirked and focused his attention back on the green haired man in the kitchen.

"Just water is fine, or a glass of wine if you have any. I don't want sake though," he replied.

Zoro nodded, grabbing a wine glass and pouring some old wine out of the back cupboards in the glass. He himself grabbed a bottle of sake and the ashtray. Then he returned to the living room, setting the three items on the coffee table.

"Thanks," Sanji said.

Zoro nodded and sat down on the comfy chair. He picked up the bottle of sake and took a few gulps, leaving the bottle half empty. Sanji watched him drink as he took a sip of his wine. His eyes widened at the warm and velvety taste it provided.

"This is some good wine. Where did you get it?" he asked.

Zoro looked up from his bottle of sake and shrugged. "Don't know," he said.

Sanji frowned but shook it off. Zoro never had good wine, he wondered where the green haired man had gotten it. He took another sip and hummed as the sweet liquid flowed down his throat. It didn't last long though, as he was smacked on the back of his head by a tail. Sanji growled and almost dropped his wine. He looked over his shoulder to see the three dogs were back in the room.

"Kuina, Koushirou. That's enough." Zoro said, addressing his Huskies.

The two dogs stopped their playing and walked over to the man. They whined softly but after a glare from their master lowered their heads. Sanji chuckled and called Sora over. The Dalmatian laid her head on Sanji's knee and barked softly. Sanji smiled at her and patted her head.

"What did you come here for?" Zoro suddenly asked.

Sanji looked up and was met with an interesting sight. Zoro looked like a mafia boss, two hounds at his side, staring daggers at Sanji. Zoro's hands were folded and he had his elbows on his knees, resting them there. His eyes were shadowed and his voice was low, a dark aura surrounded him. Sanji shuddered.

"You look like a mafia boss," he said.

Zoro frowned, not moving from his position, watching as Sanji spoke. Kuina turned her head to look at him, growling softly. Zoro held up his hand and she stopped. Sanji sighed deeply and began to talk again.

"Law is coming back tonight, we wanted to welcome him."

Zoro's eyes widened and he opened his mouth to talk. But he was sadly cut off by the bell. Kuina and Koushirou began barking immediately, Zoro having to silence them. Sora just stayed silent, still having her head in Sanji's lap. Zoro sighed and got of the comfy chair. He walked to the door and opened it. Before him stood another familiar face. And of course that person had to bring their dog as well.

"Hiya Zoro!" Luffy yelled out, even though he stood mere centimeters from the other man.

Zoro sighed and let Luffy and his Golden Retriever through. The dog, Ace, sped off towards the living room were Zoro could hear Sanji curse. Ace had probably jumped on him. Luffy followed his dog to the living room and greeted Sanji. Zoro followed without a word, a scowl on his face. He leaned against the door frame as he watched Ace lick Sanji's face, the cook trying to get the dog off of him. Luffy was laughing very hard and trying to get Ace off Sanji. Though it didn't help much as Kuina and Koushirou where pulling on his shirt, holding him back.

Zoro looked to the corner of the room and spotted Sora. She was lying on the floor, eyes closed and ears droopy. Zoro frowned and walked over to the Dalmatian. She glanced up at him, a whine escaping her lips. Zoro squatted down and petted her head softly. Sora nuzzled into his hand and licked his hand.

"Hey, Sanji," Zoro called.

Sanji looked up from his struggle and locked eyes with his dog. His own widened and he threw Ace off him. He rushed forward and took Sora's head in his hands. Sanji made a face and scooted Zoro to the side. Zoro stood to give him room.

"Sorry, Zoro. But I have to leave. I'll see you tonight, alright?" Sanji said as he stood up.

Zoro nodded and watched Sanji get the leash, get Sora and leave the house. Luffy watched his other friend go away and frowned. He petted Ace softly, soothing the whining dog. Zoro noticed Kuina and Koushirou had gone very silent. He turned to them and watched their sad expressions. He bend down an petted their heads.

"He's gonna be fine, don't worry," he said.

His two Huskies barked softly and nuzzled his hand. Luffy was done petting Ace and stood up from his position on the floor.

"Zoro, you heard about Law yet?" he asked.

Zoro nodded his head in conformation. "Yeah, Sanji just told me. Gotta be something, being all popular and stuff," he replied.

Luffy laughed out loud. "Yeah, but Law is not just popular. He's really, really famous. You know what he does for work right?" the Japanese boy asked.

Zoro nodded again, turning to look at his younger friend. "He's a doctor, I know," he replied.

Luffy agreed, saying Law was a very good doctor. "You know he even suggested to teach Chopper," Luffy suddenly said.

Zoro frowned, pushing Kuina out of the way to sit on the comfy chair. "What do you mean? Chopper? I thought he was out of the country..." Zoro said.

Luffy nodded his head and said, "Yeah he was, and Law went to look for him. Found him somewhere in Afrika, looking after sick kids."

Zoro sighed and grabbed his bottle of sake, taking a long gulp and downing more than half of it. Luffy sat on the couch, rubbing Ace over his head. Kuina and Koushirou sat down on either side of Zoro, making him look like a mafia boss once more. Luffy grinned as he saw it. Zoro shot him a warning glare. Luffy snickered and turned back to his dog, sitting in silence.

"He's right you know," Luffy said.

"What?"

"Sanji, he's right. You really do look like a mafia boss. Suspicious Zoro, suspicious. Shishshishi..." Luffy laughed softly.

Zoro rolled his eyes and wanted to strangle something. Kill it maybe, or just beat it a few times. He sighed and set down the bottle of sake. Kuina stood up to grab at it and dragged it off the table, walking to the kitchen with it. Luffy smiled and sat up, a grin playing around his lips.

"So, Zoro. What are you gonna do now?" he asked.

"What do you mean, Luffy."

Luffy watched the green haired man sit in the shadow of the room, one guard dog at his side and the other already coming back. Muscles rippling underneath his shirt and face shrouded in darkness. He grinned and sat back on the couch. Ace laid his head on Luffy's lap and barked softly. Luffy stroked his head and turned back to Zoro.

"What are you going to do about the police, mmh? What will happen if they find out. Will you leave the country? Or go up against them?"

Zoro sighed and straightened in the chair. "I could say the same to you, Luffy. But they're not going to find out. We've done this for years and nobody knows, except for our friends. So shut up and stay quiet," Zoro said.

Luffy laughed, loud and long. Zoro really knew how to deal with this situation. Luffy was proud. His friends could handle with the stress. And he would be more than happy to go back to the underground fights.

A live without danger wasn't any fun, now was it?


	2. Second

**Hi everyone! Here's a new chapter. I hope you enjoy it and review please. I already got some messages from people adding this to their favorites and I am honored *Bows* Thank you.**  
**~Rebecca**

* * *

Luffy skipped down the street, humming to a song he didn't know the name of. He glanced at the flat rising up before him and he smiled. With a soft giggle he gripped onto his straw hat and walked into the building. The woman at the desk looked up at him and smiled as she recognized the young boy.

"Are you here to visit Shanks?" she asked.

Luffy nodded his head and smiled brightly. "Yeah, gotta tell him some stuff."

The woman nodded and returned to her paperwork. Luffy walked towards the elevator and waited till it came down from whichever floor it was on. Luffy stepped into the elevator and stared at himself in the mirror. He pressed the button to go up and selected the right floor. Then the doors closed and Luffy leaned against the railing. He whistled another tune and watched the red, digital number go up slowly. The elevator came to a stop on the 20th floor. Luffy skipped out and turned left. He glanced at the numbers of apartments and stopped at the last one. Number 346. He grinned and knocked on the door.

"What do you want?" a loud voice asked as the door was swung open.

"Hi Shanks?" Luffy beamed at the red haired man.

Shanks stared at him and a smile slowly appeared on his face. He grabbed Luffy by the shoulders and hugged him tight, turning circles on the hallway. Luffy grinned and hugged Shanks back. Shanks set him down and beamed at the young man.

"What are you doing here! I haven't seen you in forever!" the red head asked.

Luffy grinned and stepped into the apartment, Shanks on his heels.

"I'll tell you in a minute. Do you have any meat?" Luffy asked with gleaming eyes.

Shanks laughed and nodded. "Yeah."

Shanks lead Luffy into the kitchen and began to prepare a meal for the two of them. Luffy sat down on a bar stool at the kitchen island and watched as Shanks cooked.

"Law came back."

Shanks froze. "What?"

"I said, Law came back," Luffy said.

"Yes I heard, but why now?" Shanks asked as he turned to face Luffy.

Luffy shrugged, "Don't know actually. He just texted me yesterday saying he'd come back today. He was going to do something here, but I don't know the rest. He also texted the entire club by the way."

Shanks nodded slowly, turning back to the sizzling meat in the frying pan.

Law hadn't been back in America since he left two years ago. He was just suddenly up and gone. Shanks had been a little shocked, and Law's friends had been too. A few months later they heard about him on the news. It said he was a famous doctor in Africa, together with the 15 year old Chopper. Apparently Chopper had gone there when he was 13 and Law had gone to look for him. Shanks knew they had been good friends, both being a doctor and all. He smiled at the memory of the two teens talking about their patients and their studies a few years back.

"Will you come to the party?" Luffy suddenly asked.

Shanks lifted the frying pan and placed the meat on a plate. "Don't think so, I have to work tonight," he answered.

Luffy pouted and smacked his lips together. "But that's no fun! We're all going to be there, even Zoro."

Shanks raised his brow at hearing the mans name. "So you managed to get a hold of that kid?" he asked.

Luffy nodded his head and shoved a piece of meat into his mouth. "Yeah, Sanji found him a few months ago. Said he was gonna visit him a few times." Luffy chewed on his meat with a thoughtful look. "Zoro hasn't gone to the club for a long time. We've lost a huge amount of money because of that, but Sanji has been keeping it up a little." Luffy shoved another piece of meat inside his mouth and chewed carefully. "But Zoro brings in all the bucks. We need him to come back. But I think he is kind of busy with that Hawk-Eye stuff and avoiding the police," he finished.

Shanks frowned. "The police, what's with them?"

Luffy stuffed the rest of the meat into his mouth and chewed for a while. Then he answered slowly, "He got that Mafia on his tail remember. They said that if he'd fight for the city again, they'd do something to his loved ones, or so I heard." Luffy got a hard look all of a sudden. "But nobody is going to take anything from him. He's gonna kick their ass in time and then we'll be in the clear." Then he grinned like an idiot. "Well, that is if the police doesn't find out about the fighting club."

Shanks laughed, loud and long. "So the club is still going? I thought that was ancient history?" he asked.

Luffy shook his head. "No, we're still running. Nami and Robin have everything under control. Sanji brings in the bucks now, together with Franky and Ussop." Shanks nodded, confirming that. "Then Brook is still the entertainer and Chopper is still the doctor, but he's in Africa."

"And you still have that scar," Shanks said.

Luffy glanced at him from under the straw hat. "You too," he said.

Shanks laughed. Yes it was indeed so. The scar he got from Teach hadn't faded in the slightest. But he didn't mind it, it was a sign that he had survived. Though Luffy's scar was also still very visible. Shanks shook his head at the memory of the day he got it.

o-o-o

_"I'm going to become a great fighter!" the small boy exclaimed. _

_"Stupid! Get out of the ring, Luffy!" Shanks yelled. _

_The boxer had enough and was prepared to end it. He stalked at Luffy and punched the kid right in the face. Luffy screamed out in pain as the skin under his left eye ripped and bled along his cheek. Shanks rushed upon the stage and fell down on his knees next to the boy. The referee stopped the match between the two boxers and eliminated the one that punched Luffy. The fight was over. _

_"You idiot! Why would you do that!" Shanks yelled. _

_Luffy was crying and screaming, but also laughing. "Look Shanks, my first fight!" he cried. _

_Shanks shook his head and hugged the small boy to his body. _

_"Your one weird ass kid, Luffy," he said. "Let's go home."_

o-o-o

Shanks got shaken out of his memory as Luffy jumped of the bar stool.

"I'll be leaving, I need to go to Sabo's for a sec," He said.

Shanks nodded. "Did you leave Ace with him?" he asked.

Luffy nodded and Shanks smiled at him. Luffy left Ace with Sabo every time he went to Shanks or anywhere else for that matter where the dog would be in the way.

"You go do that, I'll see you Sunday, right?" Shanks asked.

Luffy nodded again and hugged Shanks. Then he walked to the door and opened it. Shanks watched him leave and waved goodbye at the kid. But before he left, Luffy said,

"Thanks for the food, dad."

And with that, he was gone.

* * *

**Hey everyone! I know this chapter is short. Sorry for that. I don't really know what to put in next but yeah. Anyway, I know Shanks is not Luffy's dad, that's Dragon. But I changed a lot in this fanfic so please don't hate me for that. I do try to keep canon things in the story, like Shanks' scar and Luffy's. **

**By the way, everyone has a dog in this story, almost everyone. I took that idea from a picture I saw. This person made a few drawings of the Straw Hat crew (+Law) and their fitting dogs. I don't actually know the name of this person, I couldn't figure it out. But I am grateful to them. They have given me a good idea for this story and I hope you like it. **

**I don't intend to make money of this or anything. And of course the copyright of those dogs and ideas go to that person. If you want to know which dogs is with which person go check out this link. **

/post/one-piece-monkey-d-luffy-straw-hat-pirates-trafalgar-law-pirate-alliance/121947955778

**Bye~**

**~Rebecca**


	3. Third

**Hi everyone! Here's another chapter. I hope you enjoy this story as much as I do. English is not my first language so I don't know everything. But I try, and I hope you can see that. Anyway. I saw that last chapter I didn't get the link in right so I'll just type it over instead of coping it! **

** /post/one-piece-monkey-d-luffy-straw-hat-pirates-trafalgar-law-pirate-alliance/121947955778**

**Here it is. I hope this one is right. So for now. Enjoy this chapter and I hope to see ya all next time! Later~**

**~Rebecca**

* * *

It wasn't long before the rest of the club had found out about Law coming back to town. Everyone was exited and even the customers at the club knew he was coming back. Regardless to say, Law was indeed a famous person all around. Even the news had picked up on his coming back. They were already talking about his time in Africa and the miracles he had made come true. Even so, not everyone was happy he would be back. A certain person didn't like Law one bit. And we all know who this person is, don't we?

"Boss, he'll be back tonight. Should we do something?" Trebol said.

The blond man pushed up his sunglasses and grinned sickly. "No, just leave him be for the time being. He'll get what comes to him in time."

The black haired girl in the back scoffed, "What is coming to him then?" She took another drag of her cigarette and blew the smoke in circles out of her mouth.

Trebol growled at the woman and said, "Watch your mouth Baby 5."

The girl growled back and pointed her gun at the bigger man. "I could say the same to you, slime ball," she growled.

"Now, now, no fighting here. Go outside if you want to argue," the blond said.

Baby 5 put down her gun and Trebol sighed. He turned back to his master and smiled, knowing he already had a plan. The family would once again be complete when Law came back. And Law would, even if he didn't want to. Trebol scoffed at the memory of the young boy disobeying his master. Then running off with some other kids. He remembered the time they heard about him again. When Law had bought a damn guard dog, Corazon. He even dared to name it after the masters brother. How impudent.

"Trebol, calm down," a laughing voice made it to his ears.

"I'm sorry, Doffy!" Trebol said. "But I can't help it. Law makes me mad."

Doffy, or Doflamingo, laughed loudly. "Yes, I agree on that, Trebol. But we should keep our cool even if we don't want to." The man stood up, his weird pointed shoes clicking on the wooden floor. "He'll be back, if we wants to or not. And then he'll be paying me for what he did." Doflamingo ground his teeth and growled. "He's making me mad too. He won't get away with stealing from me."

Trebol sweat-dropped, a nervous smile appearing on his face. "Yes, he'll pay alright. And you'll get to kill him afterwards, Ne?"

Doflamingo grinned, a sick grin that send shivers down the spines of the people present. Then he stepped to the door and opened it, turning to leave.

"Yes, he'll pay. And then I'll kill him."

* * *

"Nami! Come look!" Robin said as she turned on the news.

Nami walked into the room with a shirt half over her head. "What is it?" she asked.

"They're talking about Law," Robin replied.

Nami pulled her shirt the rest of the way down and stepped fully into the living room of her apartment.

"What about Law?" she asked.

Robin smiled softly and said, "Remember the text we got?"

Nami nodded her head and smirked. Then she focused on the news report.

_"This morning we received an anonymous tip that the famous Doctor and Surgeon Trafalgar Law is coming back to America."_

_"It's said that he left for Africa two years ago and nobody knew of it. There he visited one of his close friends, Doctor Chopper."_

_"It's said that they both worked together to find a cure for Ebola, one that would last forever. Seen as this is a hard task, it is a wonder that they managed it at all." _

Nami frowned but soon smiled as Law came on screen.

_"We had a small interview with him in Africa a few months prior and this is what he had to tell us." _

**_"Doctor Chopper and me have found a way to cure Ebola and we hope it'll last a long time. We do still have a lot to do, like perfecting this serum for everyone, but we hope it'll all work out for the best. Doctor Chopper is a good friend of mine who has been here a hell of a lot longer then me and he knows a lot more about the sickness. So if anyone can do it, he can. That's all for now." _**

Nami giggled as she looked at Law. He'd grown into a fine young man over the past two years. Robin went to mute the Tv put Nami stopped her as the reporter continued.

_"It is said that Law will come back this evening and that his good friends will hold a party for him. We spoke to one of them yesterday evening." _

Then suddenly Sanji was on screen, of course together with Sora.

_"Yeah, he texted us saying he'd be back. So we thought it would be fun to throw him a party. Of course we'll all be there, but that's about what I can tell you." _

Nami smiled and let Robin mute the Tv. "It's very fun to see them again, don't you think?" she asked.

Robin nodded her head and stood up, replacing her book on the shelves. "Yes indeed. It's been such a long time, four months already?"

Nami nodded her head, thinking about her vacation on Ibiza with Robin. She smiled at the good times she had there.

"Yeah, I think Sanji would have a nosebleed if he saw us again. Maybe Zoro would blush. And Brook is gonna... Never mind about that," Nami shuddered as she didn't finish that thought.

Robin laughed softly, grabbing another book to read. She walked over to the dinner table and sat down. Nami perked up at that, for she had almost forgotten dinner. With a shout she called for the other girls in the apartment.

"Vivi, Rebecca, Shirahoshi! Lunch!"

A blue haired girl and two pink haired girls rushed into the room. Shirahoshi, the taller of the three skidded to a halt and smiled brightly at Nami. Rebecca stopped behind her and Nami had to hold in her laugh. It was obvious that Vivi had been curling her hair. Rebecca had one side curled and the other in a bun on her head, it looked really funny and cute. Vivi came in last and still had the hair curler in her hand.

"Lay that down and come sit," Nami said.

Vivi nodded her head and laid the curler on a low standing closet, then joined the others at the table.

"What is for lunch?" Shirahoshi asked softly.

Nami smiled and sat down herself. "Just some bread, with everything you want on it. We even have strawberries, look!"

Vivi smiled brightly and scooped up a few of the sweet red fruits. She smashed them on her bread and smeared them out. Next to her, Shirahoshi had a piece of bread with some sweet jam on it. Rebecca had two breads with cheese.

"What are you going to do, Nami? It's not like you can go out tonight?" Rebecca asked.

Nami nodded her head, chewing on her bread. "Yeah, I gotta work actually. But I already rearranged it so I can work tomorrow and have today off."

"That's nice of Arlong to give you time off," Shirahoshi said.

Nami nodded her head and resumed eating. "Yeah, now that I think about it he's been nicer to me. Wonder why?" she muttered.

Robin giggled and poured herself another cup of steaming hot tea. "Must be nice, to have a boss," she said.

Nami glared at her, sticking out her tongue. "No way, your job is way better. Your the owner of a museum for Pete's sake."

Robin giggled again and took a sip of her tea. Rebecca joined her by taking a sip of her coffee. Shirahoshi smiled softly and poked Vivi in the side, making the other choke on her bread. The all laughed as Vivi sputtered out her bread, taking a large gulp of water to wash the food away. Nami's dog, a Cocker Spaniel with golden fur, suddenly began to bark and ran to the front door. Nami perked up and stood. She went after the dog, calling it to say it should stay silent.

"Bellemere! Hush!" she said.

The dog kept barking at the front door and Nami shoved her aside to open it. She was met with two familiar faces.

Nami smiled as she let the two men in, "What are you guys doing here? Franky, Brook?"

Franky was the first to answer, "We just came to visit. Seeing as we wanted to party tonight, we wanted to discuss some things with you and Robin-Sis."

Brook nodded in agreement and laughed loudly. "Yohohoho! Yes, we want to talk about the party."

Nami nodded her head and let the two men further inside. She lead them to the living room and prepared two chairs for them.

Brook took that opportunity to ask, "Can I please see you panties?"

Shirahoshi began to cry, while Vivi screamed 'no' and Rebecca just laughed. Nami got irritated and kicked the dark skinned man in the head, sending him flying. Franky roared out laughed and happily smacked his hand on the table. Robin just continued reading her book.

"Are you ever going to be normal?" Nami asked desperately.

"I don't think that is possible, Nami, so sorry." Franky said with a laugh.

Nami shook her head and went to sit, wishing she could kill something.

* * *

The dark haired man stepped into the plane, followed by two dogs and a smaller boy.

"Hurry up, we gotta leave," he said.

The fifteen year old nodded and went to sit in his seat, buckling up for the flight.

"Do you think they'll be happy to see us?" the boy asked.

The dark haired man smiled and petted the kids head. "Of course they will."

The boy smiled and straightened his brown curly hair. His big brown eyes looked up at the taller man and he smiled brighter.

"They will be very happy to see you, Law."

The taller smiled and nodded his head, saying, "Sure they will be, Chopper. But they'll be even happier to see you."

Chopper made a happy noise and said, "Don't say that you bastard, it doesn't make me happy or anything!"

Law smirked and sat down in his seat, whistling for his dog.

"Corazon is really kind for a guard dog, isn't he?" Chopper asked.

Law nodded and petted the Doberman Pinscher over his head. "Yeah, he is."

Chopper snickered and petted his own dog. His Pomeranian Boo barked highly and licked the kids hand. "No Hiriluk, no licking."

Law smiled and looked out his window. He was glad to go home, finally.

"We'll be home," he said.

Chopper nodded in silence.

* * *

So this was it, I hope you enjoyed it. See ya next time!  
~Rebecca


	4. Fourth

**Hi everyone! Here is another chapter again. I am busy making pairings for this story and two that I already approve of are Sanji x Zoro and Nami x Luffy. If you don't like it like that, well then your screwed cause I chose it this way. Anyhow, have fun reading this chapter and till next time!**

**God damn link doesn't want to be nice to me!  
/post/one-piece-monkey-d-****luffy-straw-hat-trafalgar-law-pirate-alliance/121947955778  
That's it this is the las time. Otherwise just search for straw hat's and their dogs.**

**~Rebecca**

* * *

Zoro sighed as another knock sounded on his door. He pulled the grey shirt further over his head and ruffled his hair, taking a quick glance in the mirror to see what he looked like. Zoro walked to the door as the knocking got slightly louder.

"Yeah, yeah. I'll be there in a sec," he called.

Kuina and Koushirou had not barked yet so there wouldn't be someone evil outside would there? Zoro shrugged it off and opened the door. He was met with a not so friendly sight. A gun pointed at his head and two men in black behind it. The man with the 45 cocked the gun to the side, showing that Zoro should step back into the house. Zoro did so, very slowly. He slid back into the apartment and watched as the other of the two closed the door and locked it. The man with the gun wore a black suit, a top hat and he had a disheveled beard underneath. Grey eyes watched Zoro as he slowly walked backwards. The man with the beard guided Zoro to his living room, making him sit on his knees in the middle of the room with his hands behind his head.

"Search the apartment," Beardy said to the other guy.

Zoro had no time to look at him as he heard Kuina and Koushirou attack the man. Beardy growled and turned to shoot. He lost two shots before Zoro tackled him with a scream of 'no'. They went rolling on the ground, teeth and fists and blood all over the place. Zoro got in a few good punches before he got the back of the gun to his head. He groaned and fell back, wiping his bloody, split lip on his sleeve. He glared at the man in front of him. He glanced at the bedroom and his eyes widened. Kuina was supporting a wounded Koushirou while she herself was limping. The two dogs were growling but did nothing more. Zoro raised his vision to see that the other man, who was also wearing a black suit, but no hat, was covered in bites and blood. He smirked slightly, glad his dogs could at least defend themselves.

"Don't do anything stupid, Roronoa," Beardy said as he cocked the gun at Zoro's head.

Zoro said nothing as he watched the other man disappear and come back a few minutes later. He walked to his partner and whispered in the mans ear. Beardy nodded and sent Baldy to watch over the dogs. Zoro watched as the second man also pulled a gun and pointed it at the dogs. He growled, but made no move to stop the man.

"Were is it?" Beardy asked.

Zoro looked at him stupidly. "Where is what?" he asked.

Beardy growled at him and knelt down in front of the green haired man. "The stolen sword idiot, where is it?" the man asked, placing his gun to Zoro's head.

"I have no idea what your talking about," Zoro said.

He glared at the man in front of and watched the grey eyes intently. Zoro sat crossed legged on the floor and slowly, very slowly reached for his phone. He fumbled with it behind his back before pressing the emergency button. That should give him enough time before Sanji would arrive with some of the clubs best fighters in tow. Zoro growled and jumped up suddenly. Beardy was slightly surprised and Zoro tackled him to the ground once more. The 45 skid over the floor and Kuina rushed to get it. Baldy shot at her but missed as she leapt aside. Zoro was stuck in a battle of strength with the man pinned under him. He let go of one arm and punched the man square in the face. Beardy groaned and nicked Zoro in the side. The green haired man growled and punched the other again, making Beardy pass out. He stood and turned to Baldy, spitting out blood.

Baldy didn't think twice and shot at Zoro. Zoro dodged the first shot but the second nicked his shoulder and the third went straight through his leg, making him collaps. Baldy grinned and shot at Kuina a few more times. The dog danced away unscathed and with a sign of Zoro, leapt through the kitchen window, shattering the thin glass, and sped off towards the staircase at the end of the hallway. Zoro grinned and looked up at Baldy. The man looked irritated beyond words and shot another bullet at Zoro, which punctured his side and went clean through. Zoro screamed out in pain and curled in on himself. Blood was already littering the floor and he breathed in the scent of death. Baldy laughed softly and knelt down.

"Where is it, come on tell me," He pushed the gun to Zoro's head. "You either tell me, or I shoot you, which is it?" he asked.

Zoro growled and lifted his head, "I told you, I don't know. Now go back to Hawk Eye or whoever you came from and tell them that."

Baldy grinned and clicked the safety off the gun. "Then there is no need to keep you here."

He stood and pointed the gun at Zoro's head again and was about to shoot. That was until the front door was kicked in and Sanji stormed into the room. The blond immediately spotted the gun and Zoro on the ground. He knew what to do and made a roundhouse kick, striking the bald man in the chest, sending him hurtling through the window, down towards the street where the man landed with a smack. Bystanders screamed as the man fell form the seventh floor and was dead on the spot.

Zoro smirked at Sanji as the blond knelt beside him. "What are you doing, idiot. You could have taken them both!" he growled.

"So sorry that I didn't want my head blown off," Zoro threw back.

Sanji shook his head and scoffed. He grabbed Zoro under his shoulders and heaved the man up. He guided him to the bathroom and set him on the toilet seat. Then he began to pry of the grey shirt, it was ruined anyway. Zoro hissed as Sanji's hands worked on his wounds, stitching them up and cleaning his bloodied body.

Sanji scoffed, "You should watch out more, damn Marimo," he said.

Zoro grinned and got a hold of Sanji's wrists. "But then you won't come to fix me up anymore."

Sanji rolled his eyes but smiled, "Maybe, but I could come for other things, beside patching you up." He laid down his tools and kissed the green haired man on his forehead. "Just don't die or anything, we still need you at the club."

Zoro nodded his head and nuzzled into the cooks neck, inhaling the blonds spicy scent. He wrapped his arms around Sanji's waist and pulled the man to him, setting him on his lap. Sanji weaved his hand through Zoro's short green hair and smiled. He shifted on the man's legs and turned in his hold. Sanji watched as Zoro had his eyes closed, breathing in and out evenly. The blond frowned and tapped the man on his shoulder.

"You alright?" he asked.

Zoro shook his head. "No, not really."

"Why is that?"

Zoro swallowed thickly and opened his eyes to glance at the doorway. "...Koushirou..." he mumbled.

Sanji's eyes widened and he leapt of Zoro. He rushed to the bathroom door and jerked it open. Sanji cursed as he spotted the bleeding male dog on the carpet. He knelt beside him and inspected the wound. After doing that Sanji fumbled with his phone, calling the emergency number.

"911 what's your emergency?" a female voice said.

"Yes, well we have a bleeding dog here, another that is injured and a man with gun wounds. There was a break-in at his house and one of the bad guys is still here, could you send an ambulance and the police?" Sanji said calmly.

The woman replied as calm as ever, "Please tell me the address and I'll send someone over to you quickly."

Sanji listed of the address and hung up. He looked up to see Zoro in the doorway, a horrified look on his face. Sanji rolled his eyes and stood, petting Koushirou over his head one last time. Then he rushed back to Zoro and pushed him into the bedroom.

"We can't stay here, the police will find out who you are."

Zoro growled and rolled his eyes, "Yes, dumbass cook. You couldn't have thought about that before you called them? What now?"

Sanji thought on it a moment, "You have to leave, go to Luffy's."

Zoro's eyes widened. "I can't! Nami will kill me!" he said.

Sanji said nothing as he rummaged through Zoro's stuff, finding a shirt and tossing it at the green haired man. Zoro complied with the request, knowing arguing with Sanji was going to get him punishment. Probably a night on the couch or something. He pulled the shirt over his head, wincing as he heard one of the stitches snap. The blond tossed him his jacket and Zoro caught it, quickly putting it on. Zoro found his shoes in the corner of the room and began to put them on. Sanji was still looking through his stuff silently. He pulled out a clean pair of black pants and threw them at the green haired man. Zoro didn't see them coming and he got slapped in the face. He cursed and stumbled back, catching himself on the edge of the low standing closet.

"Sorry," Sanji murmured.

Zoro said nothing.

Suddenly the door flew open and Beardy stood there, 45 pointed straight at Sanji's head. He grinned and motioned for them to hold up their hands. Zoro pulled up his pants before slowly bringing his hands up. Sanji complied, too, and made his way over to Zoro.

"Don't move!" Beardy yelled.

Sanji froze halfway and turned to look at the man. Beardy was obviously still wounded but Sanji could tell that he was a good shot. He turned fully and stopped his approach towards Zoro. Sanji growled at the man, but Beardy had turned towards Zoro. Sanji glanced at the green haired man and took in his appearance. Zoro's hair was a mess, his split lip was still bleeding and a black bruise was forming on the side of his head. Sanji bit his lip as he looked lower. The wound on Zoro's side had began to seep blood through his shirt, he could see it beneath the open jacket. His pant leg was also beginning to color red. Sanji cursed softly and looked at Zoro's face again. He could tell the green haired man was going to have a fever, sweat was already gathering on his face and in his hair. Zoro was panting slightly, too, showing that he was tired of fighting.

"Your going with me, Roronoa," Beardy exclaimed, marching towards him.

Sanji didn't think twice as he moved into a fighting stance. But that had been a mistake. Beardy wasn't as dumb as he looked and had sensed Sanji's attack. He swirled out of the way and fired his 45 at the blond. Zoro screamed loudly as the bullet shot straight into Sanji's right leg. The blond screamed bloody murder but resumed his kick. Blood splattered everywhere as he kicked in the bearded man's face. He sent him flying back and the man landed right outside of the bedroom door. Then Sanji collapsed, taking deep gulps of air. Zoro fell next to him and examined the wound. He lifted Sanji's face to look at him.

"Your going to be fine, I promise," He said.

"No, Zoro. Not now. You have to leave, go," Sanji said, pushing the green haired man away.

"What? I can't leave you here, not like this!" Zoro yelled.

"GO NOW!" Sanji roared back.

Zoro stumbled up, a scared and angry look on his face, and scrambled out of the room, a loud string of curses streaming coming out of his mouth. Sanji heard the door slam and he sighed. That idiot was too concerned about him, he'd be fine. The cops were already on their way anyway. Sanji stumbled up and made his way to the living room. He stepped over the bearded man and towards Zoro's dogs.

"Kuina!" Sanji called. Kuina came into the room, walking on three legs instead of four. She nuzzled Sanji's hand and went to sit beside Koushirou. Sanji petted the sleeping dog and held his hand over the bleeding wound. Suddenly the door was busted open and in came the police. There were six people, including the head of the police himself. He spotted Sanji and ran over to the blond.

"What happened to you, Sanji?" he whispered.

Sanji grimaced and smiled at Dalton, "Nothing much, just that that guy and his partner outside attacked me and Zoro."

Dalton growled and pulled Sanji to his feet. "Hey, there is another outside, go find him," He said to two police men as they hauled up Beary's unconscious body. They nodded and sped off.

Sanji leaned on Dalton and heaved a sigh. "Thanks, now help the damn dogs."

Dalton smiled and helped Sanji outside, down the hallway and into the elevator down to the ambulance.

"So where is our famous swordsman, might I ask?" Dalton said as Sanji sat down on a stretcher.

"Away from you," Sanji answered.

Dalton laughed, "Yes, but we said weren't going to do anything, we even offered to help with the mafia. That little club of yours may not be legal but it isn't a danger to the city or it's people."

"Yeah, right. But I'm still not going to say were I sent him."

Dalton nodded and patted Sanji on the back. "Get some rest, you have a party tonight?"

Sanji nodded and said, "Stand back a bit."

Dalton moved and watched as Sanji inspected his leg, holding the ambulance people at bay. Then, to their surprise, Sanji jabbed his finger into the wound on his leg, and pulled out the bullet. He hadn't screamed, nor groaned. No sound had come out of his mouth. Dalton smiled as the paramedics looked shocked. He laughed and said,

"Get used to it boys. This is Sanji Black were talking about."

The paramedics nodded slowly and began bandaging Sanji's wound. After that he just shoved them away and jumped up, walking around and testing his leg.

"This'll do for now, thanks," he uttered.

The paramedics nodded slowly and went to inspect Koushirou and Kuina. Sanji turned to Dalton and motioned for the man to walk with him.

"Is Roronoa injured?" Dalton asked.

Sanji nodded, "Yeah, he got a bullet through his side, one scraped his shoulder and another through his leg."

Dalton grimaced at the injuries. It sounded real painful to him. He himself had obviously had a wound of two before, but not three at the same time. "Is he going to be alright, without medical care?" Dalton asked.

Sanji smiled at him and said, "I already applied first aid to him, so he should be good for a while."

Dalton nodded and stuck his hands in his pockets. "Then I'll be leaving. I got another case. See ya."

He tipped his head in goodbye and left. Sanji stared at him for a while, watching as he left. Then he remembered where Zoro was going, which wasn't the best place. Sanji cursed and sped off towards Luffy's house. Ten minutes later he stood before the man's door and knocked on it. A few second later the door opened to reveal Luffy. Luffy sighed in relief as he saw it was Sanji. He pulled the man inside and closed the door.

"Where's Zoro?" Sanji asked.

Luffy pointed at the bedroom and Sanji walked to it. He opened it a little bit and peeked inside. Zoro was sleeping on the bed. The sheets were all over the place and he was hugging a pillow, his face scrunched up in something Sanji could not place. Sanji turned to Luffy and thanked him softly. Luffy just shrugged it off and disappeared to the living room. Sanji stepped into the room and closed the door softly. He snuk up to the bed and reached out for Zoro's arm. Sadly, Sanji did not expect Zoro to grab his arm and swing him onto the bed. Sanji yelped and gasped as his back his the bed hard. Zoro crawled over him with glazed over eyes and a murderous intent.

'Fuck,' Sanji thought.

He snapped his leg up and caught the swordsman in the gut, making Zoro grunt, let go and fall to the side. Sanji pinned him down on the bed and held him there. Zoro struggled, cursed and kicked. Sanji growled and held on tighter.

"Wake up, you damn idiot moss-head!" he yelled.

Zoro froze. His eyes widened and the glaze disappeared. He stuttered out a few words before going limp and panting. Sanji sighed and sagged against him, lying his head on Zoro's chest. Sanji listened to the man's racing heartbeat and his gasping breath.

"Sorry," Zoro whispered out.

Sanji smiled and lifted his head. "Don't worry about it," he said.

Zoro brought his arms around the blond and hugged him tightly. He buried his face in Sanji's neck and breathed for a few minutes. Sanji waited for Zoro to calm down. It always ended up like this, with Zoro on the verge of tears. Sanji remembered the times he had to watch himself to not get killed. Zoro was very unpredictable after a surprise attack. Sleeping it off helped some, but not always, as seen now. Sanji sighed and weaved his fingers through Zoro's green hair. Zoro squeezed a little tighter and Sanji felt his shoulder get wet with tears. He nuzzled his face into Zoro's hair and kissed him softly. Zoro was shaking, trembling with the force of his sobs. But there was no sound other than Sanji's soft breathing.

"I-I'm...Sorry," Zoro chocked out.

Sanji smiled and pulled back a little, taking a look at the swordsman's tear streaked face. "Don't," he said.

Zoro smiled softly and hung his head. "I really have to stop doing that," he sighed.

Sanji nodded but said, "It doesn't matter, I'll be there to stop you."

Zoro smiled again and lifted his head to meet Sanji's eyes. "Thanks."

Sanji smiled and leaned in, kissing the swordsman softly.

"I love you."

"Love you too," Zoro replied.

* * *

Dalton looked around the destroyed apartment and sighed. He really had to get back to that other case, but he had to do this first. He weaved his hand through his hair and glanced around the room. There were several weights lying around, all very heavy. He spotted drops of blood at certain places and he glanced over to the broken window. Walking to it, he looked outside and downwards. The man that Sanji had kicked, or so Dalton figured had been lying on the street, bleeding out and already dead. Dalton wondered how these two young adults had such power.

He walked over to the bedroom and inspected it. There was a two-person bed, neatly made. A closet which was half open, clothes piling out. A low-standing one that had personal belongings. There wasn't much in the room, it was all practical stuff. Dalton inspected the whole house, together with a few other detectives. Suddenly one of them ran up to him with three things in his arms.

"Sir!" he said.

Dalton nodded at him to continue.

"This man has three weapons, swords. I believe this is not legal to have and it seems they are being used as actual weapons," the man said.

Dalton glanced at the three swords. One white, one black and the other red. He sighed and held out his hand. The detective gave the swords to him and waited.

"This man has the right to have these, their family heirloom," Dalton said.

The detective nodded and sped off towards the rest of the house. Dalton grabbed the swords tighter and walked out the door. Sanji would come for these, he was sure of it. He wouldn't risk Zoro getting caught getting his weapons back. Dalton knew this much. He also knew that Sanji would probably keep Zoro at his house for the time being.

Lucky him that he knew where that was.

* * *

**That's it guys. OMG my hands are hurting. I never wrote that much for a fanfiction chapter. Jeez. Anyway. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Next chapter they'll have the party. And I am not forgetting the dogs, no. They'll be there too. So I hope you enjoyed and have a nice week or whatever. I got testweek coming so it might be a little while before I write again. Till then!**

**~Rebecca**


	5. Fifth

**Hi everyone! Here is another chapter again! OMG I am so glad by the way. I have received my last notes on the tests I had, and I am going to the fourth grade. I am so relieved. So, the good news for you guys, I have summer holiday in two weeks or so. Then I can write a whole bunch and work on my music too! I am so glad that I can relax now. I really love to write for all of you. I hope you enjoy it as much as I do. My first language isn't English and sometimes I have a hard times using different words, but I try. I just hope you enjoy the story. That was all for now! Bye~**

**~Rebecca**

* * *

Law stepped out of the plane, followed by Chopper, who was holding Hiriluk, and then by Corazon. Law glanced around, his eyes shadowed by sunglasses, and he watched as the crowd roared at his return. Chopper hid behind him and Law laid a hand on his head, comforting the fifteen year old. Law watched as the cops tried to hold back the masses and the press. He chuckled and looked on, spotting his friends in the back of the crowd. Law bend down and pointed into the crowd, showing his their mutual friends to Chopper. The little kid squealed happily and was about to run to them when he remembered the crowd. Law chuckled once more and whistled for Corazon. The dog marched forward and began barking at the people in the way, they parted like the sea had been split and let the duo through.

Law was greeted with a flying Luffy and he sidestepped, letting Luffy face-plant into the street. A few bystanders gasped, but frowned as Luffy stood and attacked the taller male from behind. Law managed to keep his balance and grinned as Luffy hugged him from behind. The straw hat wearing boy wailed into his shoulder and shouted things as 'I missed you Law!' and 'I'm so glad you came back!'. Law didn't even listen to it as he smiled at his other friends. Nami waved at him, Robin just gave a smile. Ussop and Franky were beaming at him and Brook was waving, too. Law spotted Zoro and Sanji a little more at the back. Sanji smirked at him while Zoro kept his stoic gaze, but Law saw a small smile tug at the corner of his lips. Law frowned as soon as he noticed the bandages sticking out from under Zoro's short sleeved shirt and he wondered what the swordsman had done this time.

"Chopper!"

The weight on Law's back disappeared and he really did fall forward this time. He caught himself and turned to see Luffy hugging the fifteen year old doctor till he turned blue. Law bit his lip and said,

"Luffy-ya, your going to kill Tony-ya."

Luffy gasped and let go of Chopper, who gulped in air, but managed to smile at the young adult. Luffy began blabbering about how he had been holding up without Law and Chopper. Law himself shook his head and greeted his friends. Nami, as always, was interested in how much money he had gotten while working. Robin was interested if he had learned anything about the country he had been in. Ussop wanted to know nothing, finding it all way too scary. Brook wanted to know about the music and Franky about the architecture. Sanji wanted to know about the food and Zoro asked a small question about the weapons they used. Law answered them all as they walked out of the airport, of course followed by the mass of people and the reporters.

When they walked out of the building, Law watched as a massive limousine pulled up and opened it's doors to them. He glanced at Robin, knowing it was hers, and smiled. She smiled back softly, motioning for him to go inside. Law stepped in, noticing the luxurious leather and the small fridge with drinks in it. He sat down next to the window that separated them from the driver and looked at the door-opening.

Nami and Robin stepped in and sat next to the fridge, each taking a glass of white, sweet smelling, whine. Franky and Brook had to duck to get in but got comfortable on the other side of Law. Chopper hopped in next, together with Ussop and Luffy, chatting away about something small. Last were Zoro and Sanji. Law noticed Zoro wince as he stepped in the car, but the swordsman knew how to mask his pain quickly. Law was going to pester him about it later, he was a doctor after all.

Law got back to his train of thoughts and wondered if the club was still up, with all the fight and stuff going on. He wondered if Luffy had been beaten, and why Zoro was injured, had he fought yesterday? Sanji looked fine thought? And when Zoro fought, Sanji fought, so Law wondered why Sanji was fine, and Zoro was not. Law decided to ponder on it on a later time and focus on this moment in time. He smiled as Zoro sat next to him and Sanji on Zoro's other side. The blond smiled at him and plucked a cigarette from his pocket. Then he turned to Robin.

"I can smoke here, right?" he asked.

Robin nodded her head and pushed a button. The roof of the limousine, which was made of glass, slid open a bit and let in the evening air. Luffy beamed at it and started to shout out how cool this car was. Law shook his head and resumed his former occupation. He waited till Sanji had lit his cigarette and took a long drag before saying anything. Sanji noticed this and took the extra time to puff out the smoke slowly.

"Thanks, you guys," Law said.

Luffy looked a little confused before saying, "We're your friends, we'd do anything for you Torao!"

Law smiled at the nickname Luffy had given him years ago, when they first had met. I had begun with Tra-guy, went to Traffie, and ended with the now still used Torao. Luffy did occasionally call him law, but only when he was dead serious. Luffy seemed to be unable to pronounce his last name; Trafalgar, which confused the surgeon to no end. How was he unable to do that? It was easy, right? Law accepted the compliment given to him and focused his attention on Zoro.

"How did you get all those wounds, Zoro-ya?" he asked softly.

The others didn't hear him, only Sanji did. Zoro eyed him for a second before sighing heavily.

"I got attacked earlier this afternoon. Some guys from Hawk Eye probably. They wanted to know something about a stolen sword. Shot Koushirou, Kuina and me, one got killed and the other is in police custody," he said.

Law nodded and turned his upper body to look at Zoro a bit better. "Did you go to a doctor?" he asked.

Zoro rolled his eyes at him. "No, you two where our only doctors. Sanji patched me up."

Sanji smiled sheepishly from behind Zoro and rubbed a hand over his neck. Law grinned and turned back to his original position. Then he said,

"Then I'll have to look at it."

Zoro paled considerably and Sanji choked on his breath.

Law laughed.

o-o-o

Law discovered Sanji had a bullet in his leg.

He scolded the blond and had to use force to get the bullet out. Luffy had held the blond down while Franky held Zoro back, not wanting the swordsman to intervene. Luckily they were at the club, the walls were sound proof. Sanji had screamed bloody murder as Law pulled the five millimeter bullet out and threw it in the trash. The rest of the club had gone to the back room, waiting 'till Law was done. When Law got the bullet out, Sanji collapsed into a panting, gasping mess on the floor. Blood was seeping from his right leg and Law ordered Luffy to wrap it in gauze and bandages, after he had stitched it up.

Then the doctor turned to Zoro. The green haired man paled and tried to wriggle out of Franky's grasp. He failed, miserably. Law stalked up to him and opened his jacket, pulling up his shirt. He inspected the wound on his side, and noted that Sanji had done a nice job. He inspected the other's as well and decided they were fine. Zoro sighed in relief, but it wasn't over yet. Law laid his hand on Zoro's forehead and noted his fever. He gave the man some aspirin and told him to go easy. Zoro nodded his head as Law stalked back to Sanji.

"How can you just let that bullet stay in your damn leg, idiot!" he growled.

Sanji murmured a soft 'sorry', but it went unheard by Law as he checked Luffy's bandage work. He was satisfied and gave Sanji a painkiller. The blond took it gratefully and thanked the surgeon. Law brushed it off, saying he'd do that for all his friends. Then they all went to the back room, where Robin had started the party.

"So?" Nami asked as they came in.

She noted Sanji's sweaty face and Zoro's flushed one. She frowned and asked what was wrong.

Law answered, "Sanji-ya had a bullet in his leg, and Zoro-ya has a fever."

Nami rolled her eyes and sat down at the table, getting comfortable on one of the cushions on the floor. Law joined her and Chopper sat next to him. Robin had managed to get a team of chefs out of a restaurant, making sure that Sanji approved so that he didn't need to cook. The food was served and they all ate happily, chatting and catching up on each others daily lives.

"So how was it in Africa?" Franky asked.

Law swallowed his last bite of meat and said, "It was alright. I didn't really like it there though, it was hot and everybody was sick. Like, everyone."

Nami snorted and added, "But you where there to fix one of those, right?"

Law nodded, a smile gracing his lips. He turned to Chopper and nudged the teens side.

"What?" Chopper asked.

"You tell them, you where there longer then me."

Chopper nodded and began his story. Everyone was all ears. The food was still being eaten, mostly by 'black hole Luffy' though. At one time Sanji scolded the young adult and Luffy shoved more meat into his mouth as a response. Sanji got irritated and snatched Luffy's plate. Luffy tried to take it back, with Ussop's help. Zoro held on to Sanji with a pained face as the blond was about to fly over the table and tackle their Captain. A fight broke out and Luffy scampered from the room, Sanji hot on his heels. Everyone was laughing, and even more so as Sanji sent Luffy flying back into the room, a boot print on his face. Luffy tripped over the table then, landing on Chopper, who squeaked and took off. Luffy began chasing him, Sanji still angry. Chopper ran into Ussop, getting him to join the chase.

Finally, after a good ten minutes of laughing their assess off, Zoro caught Sanji's leg and tripped the blond. He yelped and landed smack in the middle of the table. Cutlery and plates flew everywhere, making everyone duck and look for cover. Sanji growled and jumped the swordsman, getting into a friendly fight. Law had the strong urge to break it up, but he wouldn't stand a chance against those two powerhouses. He shook his head and caught a plate full of meat. He showed it to Luffy, who immediately stopped running and sat down to continue eating. Ussop and Chopper had began to play around, laughing in the corner of the room. Nami and Robin where talking about the latter's job in a museum and Franky was talking to Brook about an improvement to the club. Law chuckled and felt at home.

Then suddenly the door opened, and there stood Shanks and Sabo, a total of eleven dogs around them. (Not including Corazon and Hiriluk).

Sanji shot up and raced towards his Dalmatian, Sora.

Zoro whistled and Kuina and Koushirou went to his side, two huskies.

Nami smiled widely as Bellemere, her Cocker Spaniel, jumped on her.

Robin smiled softly as her dog, an Afghan Hound, Olvia joined her side.

Ussop called for his Beagle, Banchina.

Brook laughed as his Greyhound jumped him and licked his face eagerly, Yorki.

Luffy called Ace to his side, his Golden Retriever.

Franky called his Pitbull, Bulldog and Pug to his side. Respectively; Iceburg, Tom and Den.

Law smiled, seeing that all their dogs were alright. He petted Corazon, who laid next to him. Chopper came skipping back in the room with Hiriluk in his arms. Shanks made his way over to Law and greeted him warmly.

"How was it?" the red head asked.

Law smiled and stood, shaking Shanks' hand. "It was fine, nice to see you again," he answered.

Sabo came to greet him as well. "Law, how have you been!" he asked, hugging the slightly taller man.

"I'm just fine, thanks for asking," Law answered, returning the hug.

"Tell us, how was work there?" Shanks asked.

Law smiled, began to tell how it was, and lost himself in the party.

He was home.

o-o-o

The night air was cold against his flushed skin. Law shivered and pulled up the collar of his jacket. Chopper, who walked next to him, grinned at this. Law rolled his eyes and gripped Corazon's leash a bit tighter.

"What's so funny?" he asked.

Chopper giggled and said, "Your just really cold. Me too, we need to adjust to the weather once more."

Law nodded his head in agreement. In Africa it had been so much more warmer. A harsh wind slapped against them and Law growled.

"Where are we staying?" Chopper asked.

Law perked up and said, "Sanji arranged a small appartement for us. It's near his house so it should be fine." Law turned the corner and glanced at the street sign. "He said it's small, but comfortable for two people. He also moved our stuff there. Whatever we had left here."

Chopper nodded and hugged Hiriluk to his body.

Law turned another corner and bumped into another person.

"O, sorry I didn't se-"

He was cut of as he looked up. His face paled and he took a step backwards. Corazon began to growl and Chopper looked up to see what was wrong.

"Law?" he asked.

Law didn't answer the teen.

"Nice to see you here again, Trafalgar..." a deep voice said.

Law swallowed and pushed Chopper behind him.

"What do you want?" the doctor asked, malice lacing his voice.

"Not much, just saying you should watch your back from now on," the man said.

Law didn't reply and the man chuckled. Then he turned and walked away. Law heaved in a breath and turned to Chopper.

"Who was that, Law?" Chopper asked, a bit scared.

"That was someone evil. His name is Vergo. And if what he says is true, we have a problem."

Chopper didn't know what to think, but he did know one thing.

Law had never looked more pale.

* * *

**Hey everyone! I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I'll see you all next time! Bye~**

**~Rebecca**


	6. Sixth

**Hey everyone, I'm back again! Not that I was gone or anything. So here is a new chapter. I hope you enjoy. By the way, I'm in a real stuck up position with writers block. I have zero inspiration...**

**~Rebecca**

* * *

Law was sleeping. Chopper watched his brow furrow as he grit his teeth. He tossed around, probably chasing a nightmare. Chopper bit down on his lip, still shaken from the earlier experience with the man named Vergo. That man had been tall, well build and was packed with lots of muscle. Law had frozen on the spot, deadly pale as he looked at the man. Chopper remembered the haunted look Law had had. It was frighting to see his best friend in such a state.

When they made it to their new home, Chopper had sent Law straight to bed. Now, a few hours into the early morning, Chopper was watching him and trying to figure out what had spooked the surgeon so much. The small doctor jumped off his stool and walked to the living room. Their new home was indeed small. It had a small kitchen, and an attached open living room. It was nice. The apartment had two bedrooms, one for Chopper and one for Law. It had a bathroom and a closet room where things could be stored. To their surprise it had been cleaned thoroughly. There was even food in the fridge.

Chopper padded to the kitchen on bare feet. They made soft slapping noises on the hard wood floor, and Chopper giggled. He reached the kitchen and grabbed his phone, dialing Sanji's number. The brown haired kid knew Sanji would probably be awake at this hour, starting to get ready for work. He waited till the blond would pick up, which he did soon enough.

"Hey Chopper, what's up?" Sanji sounded half asleep still.

"I'm sorry, did I wake you?" Chopper asked.

Sanji chuckled and yawned, "Yeah, but it doesn't matter. Is there something wrong?"

Chopper sighed and began to talk. "We walked into a person when we went to the house. He frightened Law. I don't know what to do, he has trouble sleeping right now. He's really scared. And that man was scary." Chopper rambled on before Sanji stopped him.

"What's this man's name?" he asked.

Chopper sniffed and said, "V-Vergo."

He heard a sharp intake of breath and a soft 'what' from somewhere next to Sanji. Chopper frowned and said,

"Is that Zoro? And what is it?"

Sanji spoke softly to Zoro for a few seconds before Zoro cursed loudly, Chopper held the phone of his ear.

"What is it, guys?" Chopper asked in distress.

Sanji turned back to him. "Stay where ever you are, we're coming over, I'll explain later."

The blond hung up.

Chopper frowned, bit his lip and laid his phone away. What the heck was happening? Was there something dangerous? Chopper cast a quick glance at Law's room, wondering if the black haired male would be alright. He patted back to the bedroom and climbed on the bed. Law shifted and murmured something. Chopper shushed him and snuggled into his warmth. Law relaxed slightly, knowing that the presence next to him was safe. Chopper smiled softly and let out a breath he didn't know he was holding. Soon, he fell asleep to the sound of Law's steady beating heart.

**o-o-o**

Sanji fumbled with the keys. Zoro, who stood behind him sighed and grabbed them from the blond's shaking hands. Sanji sent him a glare, but Zoro wasn't affected. Zoro unlocked the door and let them both inside. It was silent in the apartment. Sanji furrowed his brow, but soon realized they were probably sleeping. He took of his shoes, Zoro as well, and patted to the first bedroom. He found Law and Chopper sleeping next to each other, Law with a troubled look on his face.

Zoro chuckled from behind Sanji and yawned. "When do you have to work?" he asked.

"Not today, the old man gave me time off."

Zoro grinned and pulled Sanji away to the second bedroom. "Then let's sleep for a while."

Sanji rolled his eyes, but followed. Zoro flopped on the bed and was asleep in seconds, jacket still on. Sanji chuckled and slid of his suit jacket, pulling on Zoro's to get his off as well. The marimo complied, though he didn't wake. Sanji then sat next to him, pondering on thoughts. An arm wrapped around him and he yelped as Zoro pulled him on the bed.

"Go sleep, we'll think about it tomorrow," Zoro said, his voice heavy from sleep already.

Sanji nodded, closed his eyes and wrapped his arms around his lover. "Yeah, that sounds like a plan."

Zoro grinned and slept on.

It felt like mere seconds but it was a few hours later that they were both awakened by a pair off small hands. Zoro grumbled, but Sanji was awake in seconds.

"Chopper?" he asked sleepily.

Chopper nodded, smiling at them. "You came!" he exclaimed.

Sanji smiled and rubbed the sleep form his eyes. "Yeah, of course, I said we would, didn't I?"

Chopper nodded, taking Sanji's hand and leading him to the other bedroom. Law was awake, Sanji noted. His hair was disheveled, his coat in wrinkles and his eyes had even darker circles under them. Sanji greeted him, Law smiling sheepishly.

"What happened? You look terrible," Sanji said, sitting on the stool Chopper grabbed for him.

"We met Vergo, he surprised me."

Sanji rolled his eyes at Law's response. "Yeah, I heard, Chopper was a total wreck last night."

Sanji checked his watch to see that it was half past eight. Not too late, he smiled.

"You made him worry, are you gonna make it up to him?" Sanji asked.

Law bit his lip, but nodded his head. He turned to Chopper and apologized.

"Tell me what it was all about," Chopper asked.

Law nodded and began telling.

"When I was younger, I lived with a man named Donquixote Doflamingo. He was my guarding if you would. He had this made up family. I was a part of it for a short time. He had a brother, Donquixote Rosinante. Or as I would come to call him, Cora-san. He was a bit of an idiot and made a mess of everything. Anyway, you had Trebol, Diamante, Viola, Baby 5, Buffalo, Dellinger and a few others. I was friends with Dellinger, Baby 5 and Buffalo. But that all ended when Cora-san took me away one night, after hearing I had an incurable disease. He wanted me to go to a doctor. Though I did not know, for he never spoke."

Law paused, seemingly lost in the memory. Chopper and Sanji waited until he continued, not minding it at all. It was obviously hard for Law to tell them this.

"One day, when I was telling Baby 5 and Buffalo my real name, and what disease I had, Cora-san heard me. He snatched me away and took me to every doctor and hospital he could find. He used Doflamingo's money to fund the research on a cure for my disease. After a while, they found it and I was cured. Doflamingo was mad, and went to search for us. He sent everyone after us and we fled, I saw all the corners of this country at least once. Finally they found us. Doflamingo shot his brother, telling his men to find me and kill me."

Law paused again and took a shuddering breath.

"They didn't know I was right there, I saw Cora-san get killed, right in front of my eyes."

Sanji and Chopper gasped softly.

"Doflamingo shot him, a few times actually. Then his men went to look for me, and I fled. I went to look for the police, found them. And guess who was undercover in the police."

Law had a sadistic smile on his face. Sanji shivered and Chopper whimpered. Law noticed and wiped the smile of his face quickly.

"Sorry," he said.

"As I said, I found the police and talked to them. Vergo was the one undercover. He heard me talk about Cora-san and Doflamingo, telling them to apprehend the latter. But Vergo took none of it. Cora-san was also in the police by the way. He was working for the chief, passing inside info to them. Sorry, I'm side tracking... Vergo got angry at me and almost beat me to death. I survived, don't really know how, but I did. After that I ran from the family and carried a grudge against Doflamingo. He thinks I'm responsible for stealing all his money and he wants me dead. I bought Corazon for that reason, to feel a little save at least."

Law took another shuddering breath and turned away, a pained look on his face.

Sanji and Chopper were quiet.

"That sucks," Zoro broke it.

Sanji kicked him.

**o-o-o**

Sanji turned to Zoro as he walked back into the room. Sanji glared at him, crossing his arms and huffing. Zoro smiled sheepishly, rubbing his sore head.

"Sorry," he said.

"I would think so," Sanji said as he turned back to his task of fixing breakfast.

Zoro came to stand behind him, his hands on Sanji's hips. Sanji rolled his eyes, but didn't move. Zoro laid his head on the leaner man's shoulders, letting out a long sigh.

"We know so little about Law," he said.

Sanji nodded.

"But he is still our friend, so we need to do something," Zoro finished.

Sanji nodded again, flipping a toasted piece of bread on a plate. He turned to Zoro and motioned for his hand. Zoro grabbed his outstretched hand and was pulled in. Sanji kissed his cheek, making Zoro flush bright red.

"What was that for?" he asked.

Sanji smiled, "Because I love you."

Zoro's face went even redder, if that were even possible. Sanji laughed and let go of his hand, wrapping his arms around Zoro's neck. He kissed the man softly, showing him how much he was loved.

"Am I interrupting?"

Zoro pulled back slowly, grinning madly at a blushing Law who stood in the doorway. The swordsman shook his head and let go of the also blushing Sanji. Law looked sideways, really not wanting any part of whatever they were doing.

"So, you want coffee?" Sanji asked awkwardly.

Law nodded and seated himself at the island in the middle of the kitchen. He accepted the coffee and took a long sip, reveling in the warmth of the drink. He had needed that, very much so. Chopper patted into the room and Sanji, whose face was still a little red, gave him a cup of coco. Chopper accepted thankfully and gulped it down, rushing off to the other room to take a good look a the appartement. Then Law broke the silence that had settled after Chopper left.

"So, you wanna tell me what's up with you two?" he asked Sanji.

The cook sputtered out his coffee and coughed, catching himself on the sink. "Sorry, unexpected question," he murmured as he looked at Law.

Law laughed, but had a serious look about him.

Sanji sighed and said, "Were a couple. We weren't really on good terms when you left, you remember?" Law nodded. "Well, after we had a big fight and that lead to a long time of not seeing each other at all. We realized we missed each other and it turned out that we loved one another. Zoro had been mildly surprised, but didn't deny it or say he didn't want anything to do with me. I was more shocked and began a fight, which ended ... Let's not tell you that. Anyway, it ended fine and after that we became a couple. So, yeah."

Law nodded thoughtfully, then he said, "So, your gay now. Is that it?"

Sanji began to laugh, "Hell no!"

Law furrowed his brow. "Then I don't understand..."

Sanji drank the last of his coffee and said, "Were only gay for each other, any other male and we turn tail and run. I'm still attracted to the opposite gender, so is Zoro."

Law seemed to find that logical and nodded his head. Then he turned to Zoro. "What about you, Zoro-ya?"

Zoro rolled his eyes, "What he said. If it isn't Sanji, I don't want any other."

Sanji began to blush and flung his cup at Zoro's face, but the swordsman was fast enough and caught it with a hurt expression.

"What?" he asked.

Sanji gulped and ran from the room without another word. Zoro began to laugh his head off. Law chuckled and looked after Sanji.

"He's so flustered. Do I even want to know what you two do in your free time?" he asked.

Zoro laughed even harder. "Well, the same as any couple, only we are males, instead of female on male."

Law grinned and finished his coffee. He set the cup down and stood, walking to the living room. "I'm really sorry to have caused this much trouble already," he said softly. "I already thought it was a possibility for Doflamingo to look for me, and I was proven right."

Sanji shook his head, "You don't need to apologize for it. I had my suspicions."

Law's eyes widened. "What kind of suspicions?" he asked.

Sanji lit up a cigarette and took a long drag, letting the smoke fill his lungs. "I knew something was up, when you left, but I didn't know why or what. But yeah, I did know something."

Law sighed heavily. Then he perked up again. "I heard something about our favorite gril band coming back?"

Sanji's face split into a grin and he said, "Sure, they are coming back, but that'll be in a few days. I heard Nari wanted to see Zoro again. I got a message from Ginger myself, Bell and Azai wanted to see Luffy again. They'll be back for sure. Oh and Kai wanted to see Kayne, she misses him. But that's expected with twins."

Sanji watched as a blush formed on Law's face and he recalled the event of a few years prior, in which the girl had given Law all sorts of things, which should never be spoken off. He chuckled and puffed out some smoke.

"I heard Becky is also coming, she was in Holland for a while, catching up with family."

Law's face brightened. "Rebecca is coming?" he asked.

Sanji nodded and put out his cigarette, a smile etched on his face. He knew that Law was one of the only people who called Becky Rebecca, but that was because they knew two persons with that name. Rebecca, who lived with Robin, Shirahoshi and Vivi. Occasionally with Nami, but she was mostly with Luffy. And Rebecca Tannen, Law's girlfriend, but they all called her Becky so there wouldn't be any confusion. It was a name she had decided herself. Both girls were very different from each other. Rebecca had pink hair and brown eyes. She was sweet and brave, always ready for her friends. Then Becky, she had red hair and blue eyes. But Becky was a bit of a troublemaker, she was like Law in that aspect. They were both irritating pricks sometimes.

Corazon was barking. Sanji was pulled out of his thoughts as Law stood and went to the Doberman. The blond wondered what was wrong when the door burst open and a certain red hair stood in the door opening. Law held back Corazon as the dog wanted to greet the newcomer with a less than friendly welcome. Law smirked at the person wearing a long black coat, who was also smirking down at him.

"Kidd, long time no see," Law said.

Sanji moved out of the kitchen and took over Corazon from Law. Zoro followed and made a high five with Kidd, letting Law do the same.

"What brings you here?" Law asked.

Kidd walked into the room as Law shushed Corazon. Thought the dog growled, it didn't move to attack the red head.

"I just came to visit, heard you were back. It was all over the news," he paused, then glared at the surgeon. "You should be more careful, I can't always protect your ass. Certainly not from Doflamingo, he's the Mafia boss. Not even me and the cops can take him down."

Law nodded solemnly. "I know that, but I had to let them know." he gestured to Zoro and Sanji.

"Yeah, It's better that we knew he would come, we can protect him as well. And the cops are on our side even though they know of the club," Sanji added.

Zoro shot him a weird glance. "They know?" he asked.

Sanji nodded, "By the way. Dalton has your swords."

Zoro's eyes hardened and he growled. "If he does anything I will..."

Sanji smacked him.

**o-o-o**

The rest of the day went relatively simple. Sanji made breakfast, lunch and dinner. Then him and Zoro went home. Chopper went to bed early and Kidd had left an hour after he had come. Corazon was napping on his blanket next to the couch, his head on Law's foot. Law sighed heavily and slumped into the soft cushions. He really wanted to sleep, but he had so much to think about. He wondered if Rebecca would come soon, or if she would be late. He also wondered why the girl band was coming back from their world tour. To see him? Highly unlikely.

Law didn't want to think about it any longer. He stood, letting Corazon lay on his blanket. He whistled for Hiriluk and the small dog patted into the room.

"You guard the house with Corazon, alright?" he said.

The small dog barked softly in agreement. Law let the two dogs be and walked to his room. Sleep would be great right about now. He checked on Chopper and saw the kid sleep peacefully. Then he made his way to his bedroom, changed into night clothes and flopped on his bed. He was asleep in seconds. His dreams were empty, but fitful and scaring. He tossed around on the bed, until a warmth joined him in the bed and he stopped dreaming, wrapping his arm around whatever had joined him.

A small chuckle and bright blue eyes lit up the room. When Law woke up, he would be greeted with something he had wished to see again years before.

* * *

**That was it everyone! I am on break for the next two weeks. I hope you all don't mind waiting. Bye!**

**~Rebecca**

**P.S**

**I invited me into the story. Becky is me, or what I would like to look like. Anyway, I hope it isn't all that confusing now that there are two Rebecca's. I didn't even realize that I have used the same name as a stage name as the princess of Dressrosa until it was too late. So yeah, I hope you all don't mind. **

**Bye!**


	7. Seventh

**I'm sorry it took me so long. Had no inspiration. And sorry that this is a short chapter. I can't think of anything right now, but I will never, never ever, abandon a fic. I hope you enjoy this short chapter. Bye!**

**~Rebecca**

* * *

**Seventh**

Law blinked lazily. His vision was filled with red, red hair. He frowned and sat up on his elbow, looking at the person who was sleeping next to him. His eyes widened and his jaw dropped as he saw who it was. The bundle of his happy feelings moved and blinked open blue eyes. A smile stretched across a beautiful face and Law felt a blush race over his face.

"Did you sleep well?" she said softly.

Law swallowed and nodded slowly.

She smiled, sitting up and pecking him on the lips. Law sat frozen for a few seconds before his gaze turned soft and he kissed her back full force. He pushed her back on the bed, their tongue's in a heated battle. She moaned softly, grabbing onto his clothes and pulling. Law felt like he was in paradise. He had missed her, so terribly. Now she was back, with him. He couldn't stop tears from leaking out his eyes and her delicate hands wiped them away. Law broke the kiss and wiped at his teary eyes.

"I missed you," he said.

She smiled brightly. "Me too. Law."

He looked up, gazing into her eyes. "Yeah?" he asked.

Her blue orbs bore into his grey ones and she uttered three simple words that moved him to more tears. He tried stopping it, but sobs wrecked his body and she hugged him tightly.

"Shhh, it's alright. I'm here. It's going to be fine," she muttered in his ear.

She kissed him softly and let him cry out his pent up emotions from the last few days. She knew it was hard on him, trying to beat the sicknesses of the world and evading a mafia boss that's trying to kill you. She knew how he felt. She knew.

"Thanks..." came a soft whisper.

"Always."

**o-o-o**

"Your back early?"

"Yeah, I heard you came back so I got on the plane the moment I heard."

"I thought you were going to be there for a longer time?"

"That is correct, but I can't pass up the chance to see my boyfriend again, now can I?"

Law blushed.

"No, you can't. Rebecca, you are way too stubborn for that."

"You know you love it!" she giggled.

Law rolled his eyes and pulled Becky closer. She hugged him and buried her face in his shirt. Law scoffed and took another sip of his coffee. Chopper trotted into the room and Law smiled at him. The kid stared wide eyed at the redhead that was clinging to Law like a lifeline.

"Who's she?" he asked.

Rebecca opened her eyes and locked them with Chopper. Her face split into a grin and she shot up, making Law almost spill his coffee. She raced to Chopper and hugged him, crying out how cute and small he was. Law sighed and stood, walking over to the kitchen and filling a glass of water for Chopper.

"She's my girlfriend, Tony-ya."

Chopper nodded from the forced hug and awkwardly patted Becky on the back.

Rebecca sat back down and grinned as she had taken Law's space. He came back with a sour look.

"Seriously, there are a butt load of chairs here, and you choose to sit on mine?" he asked.

She just grinned, smugly at that.

Law sighed and rubbed his forehead. Becky pulled Chopper a little closer and snuggled with him. Law shook his head with a slight smile and went to sit on another chair. He handed Chopper his glass of water and the kid drank from it happily. Law grasped for his phone and turned it on. There were a few messages. One from Sanji.

Sanji:_ Holding a party tonight, dogs with Sabo. You in?_

Law smirked. He'd like a party. Maybe it would relax his state of mind a bit.

"Sanji says there's a party tonight. You two wanne come?" he asked the red head and doctor.

Becky perked up and nodded vigorously. "Sure, I'd love to see them all again!"

Chopper nodded as well. Law smiled and went back to the messages.

Smoker: _Kid, we have a problem. Get to the station ASAP._

"Fuck," Law groaned.

"What?" Becky asked.

"I gotta go, see ya later tonight alright. Chopper, take care of her. I love you."

Law kissed Rebecca softly and made his way to the door. He grabbed his coat and went out. The door slammed closed behind him with a bang.

He hurried to the station. Something had to be wrong if Smoker was contacting him. The door to the station slammed open when he walked in and he went straight to the white haired man's office.

"What?" he snapped as he walked in.

Smoker looked up. "You came quickly," he said.

Law rolled his eyes. "I don't have time for this, what's wrong?" he asked.

Smoker sighed and beckoned the kid over. He stood and let Law sit on his chair. Law looked a little skeptical at the screen of the computer, but then Smoker turned the video on that was already at the ready.

Law's eyes widened and he gasped.

"That can't be!" he exclaimed.

Law watched as a few men pushed another man out of a van. The guy had a bloody head, but Law would recognize him anywhere. It was Cora-san. It was a recorded video from a security camera. It was just a few days old.

"That- that's not true," Law breathed.

He swiveled his gaze to Smoker, but the man only nodded. Law's breath hitched, and he looked back at the screen. Cora-san was alive? How? Doflamingo had shot him multiple times. How was he still alive?

"He's critically injured, but he's alive. Doflamingo sent this to us, I guess he wanted you to know or something," Smoker said.

Law bit his lip, hands clenching the arm rest under him in a death grip. "Thank you for showing me, but what am I going to do with this information?" he asked Smoker.

The officer gave a shrug. "I wanted to show you, thought you should see it anyway. And I wanted to tell you to be careful. Doflamingo's been acting up the last few weeks. I don't want to be going after you," he said. "And don't forget to keep that dog of yours close, it's probably the only chance you've got."

Law nodded and stood, tipping his head in a greeting. He went out the door and sighed. Cora-san was alive. What should he do? What could he do? Barking interrupted his thoughts and he looked up to see a few officers trying to hold back the Dobermann that was trying to get to Law.

"Let him go, he's with me," Law said, the officers letting go of Corazon and the dog bounded up to him, barking at him.

"Sorry," Law said as he squatted down. "I guess I forget to bring you, huh boy," he murmured. "Let's go home," he said, snapping his fingers to get Corazon to walk next to him.

"Bye," Law said as he left, waving at the officers.

They stared as he left, unsure if they should wave or not. If they had decided yes or no, Law would never know for he turned the corner and disappeared from view. He walked along the road, petting Corazon's head as he went.

"Cora-san is alive, can you believe it?" he asked the dog.

The Dobermann barked, nuzzling into his hand.

"Yeah, I should tell the others. But not yet, we have a party to go to first." Law petted the dog one last time before really making his way home.

He opened the door to the apartment, but stopped when it was strangely quiet. Corazon had been growling for a short while now, and Law shot him a look. The dog growled at the door and Law had the dreaded feeling that something was very wrong. He opened the door and stepped in slowly. The apartment was trashed, and there was no sign of Chopper or Becky.

Law cursed under his breath, made a sign with his fingers and Corazon went on ahead, sniffing the ground and searching the apartment. The dog bounded up the stairs, and Law felt the color drain from his face as Corazon suddenly yipped out a whine of pain.

The surgeon ran up the stairs, only to get hit by a fist in the face. He tripped over his own feet, fell backwards, and only heard the cry of his own name before everything went dark as he hit the bottom steps.


End file.
